Cold Heat
by imannilovelyy
Summary: Jakeward action - male/male escapades. Edward and Jacob try out some new toys Edward bought for them to play with. OOC, AH & AU. Rated M for naughty language and some adulterated actions. Don't like? Don't read!


Disclaimer - **I own four different shades of Maybelline Mascara, and a three year old iPhone. Twilight isn't mine. ::sobs...::**

Story - **Cold Heat**

Rating - **NC-17**

Summary - **Jakeward action - male/male escapades. Edward and Jacob try out some new toys Edward bought for them to play with. OOC, AH & AU.**

A.N - **I was writing this one-shot, while my boyfriend (who is bisexual) was with me. I told him to proof read this story, and he did ... we sorta didn't finish reading it. Warning you now, he thought it was so hot he had to take it out on me. ;D**

* * *

"Mm, that feels nice," I murmur, running my hand through the soft brown locks in front of me. I writhe on the bed, my eyes flashing open as his tongue snakes out and touches my cock. It twitches for him, harsh and demanding, requesting something, anything. I growl, because his mouth, teeth and tongue are insistent on my burning member.

"Just nice?" Jacob asks, looking up for a moment to smirk at me. "Then I'll just have to double my efforts," he grins.

Jacob goes down on me, his hot, wet, tight little mouth grasping around my cock expertly. Sweet and gentle, he moves up my entire length, and back down, swallowing more of me each time he makes the circuit. "Oh, sweet Jesus," I murmur, grasping his hair between my long fingers, pulling hard. He moans on me, and the sound vibrates towards my balls and groin.

"I want to hear you, baby. Edward, let me know how _nice_ I make you feel," Jacob whispers, moving his mouth from my cock to bring them up and kiss my lips. I groan, suddenly animalistic, and attack him. I roll us over, my lips rough, glued to his, rotating my naked hips against his fully clothed ones. I can feel his growing erection through his black trousers, something I've grown to love and cherish.

His tongue snakes out, as does mine and they meet outside of each other's mouths. I stroke his tongue with my own, feeling his essence on my taste buds. I move my hands to my chest, feeling his gorgeous muscles clench underneath my fingertips. I roll his pebbled nipples in between my thumb and index fingers, making them elongated and sharp. I bite my lip, holding in my whimper as he moves his hands along my shaft.

"Jacob, I want to do things to you that are disgusting and gruesome and hot. Things that will cause me to rot in hell."

He whimpers at my words, one of his hands leaving me to bring some much needed friction to himself. I watch, fascinated, as he palms himself over his clothes, his eyes rolling back into his head with his movements. I gently kiss his lips, reminding him that he has someone to do the heavy work for him. I suddenly realize that it is my words that cause him to act so primal. I smirk, ready to play with him a little.

"Jacob, do you like when I talk to you like this? Do you like hearing me say what nasty things I want to do to you and your fuck hot body? Jacob, your mine, and now one elses? Your body only works for me, belong to me, Jacob," I whisper seductively in his ear, before gently nipping at his earlobe. His body shudders underneath me, and his rubbing, on both of our cocks, goes to the next level. I throw my head back in pleasure, as does he.

"We should get these pants off of you," I mumble, gripping at the drawstrings of his pants and pulling them down. His dick springs free, smacking me in the cheek. I let out a small giggle, gripping him in my hands, as he pushes the rest of his pants of his ankles. I give him a long lick from base to tip, and Jacob whispers something above me. I frown, because he isn't loud enough, not by half. I grip him between my lips, so my teeth are around him, and bite down, hard.

"OH, FUCK! GOOD GOD, YES!"

Yes. That was was I was looking for.

"I think I have to stop this now, babe. You're enjoying this too much. Besides, I want to show you something." I reach behind the pillow he is leaning against, and my fingers come to contact with something long and rubbery. Ah, perfect. I pull out the double sided dildo, hiding the two vibrating cock rings behind my back, and wave it in front of his face.

"Edward, I don't know about this ..."

"I'd never harm you, Jakey," I swear.

"But it's so ... long ... and I don't think that entire thing will fit inside -" I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"Jake, this is a double sided dildo. Made for pleasure, of course, not pain. I'd never intentionally hurt you, sweetheart. You and I _both _use this, because each end will both be inside of us. This whole thing will not be inside of your hot, tight, lusciuous ass. Don't be selfish. I want it too."

"Oh, shit," Jacob gasps, his eyes glazing over in lust. I coax the toy upwards, letting him enjoy, and get used to the feel of the rubber against his skin. All the while I kiss him gently, our lips fusing together in love. While my lips trace his face, my hands trace his member, and in excitement his length twitches against my fingers, wanting. I smile, and bring the toy up to his lips.

"It needs lubrication, honey. Show me how well you work that mouth of yours," I whisper.

With no hesitation, he gulps down the toy, wetting it instantly. I bring my lips to the other end, and do the same.

"I think its ready, Jakey. Are you ready?"

"Mhmm," he nods.

"Alright, you said so." I bring the toy to his entrance, slick and wet, and push it into him.

"Ooh, Edward ..." A sheen of sweat masks his forehead, and I lick it off. He is gasping for breath, his voice husky and sweet and charming and just so loveable. "More ..."

"Ah, Ah," I scold, when his hands move towards his big, dark cock. I move to retrieve the vibrating cock ring, flashing the plastic at his brown eyes before slipping it on him. He screams out loud, his voice high pitched and unsteady. He is wrapped up in the waves of pleasure, his eyes closed tight.

"You're not allowed to come until I say you can, Jacob. I _control_ that," I hiss. Jake nods, hard and fast, before his eyes roll behind his head as he rides the waves of pleasure I am bringing him. I slip my end of the dildo past my entrance, so we are back to back. It feels too damn good, the movements between us making the toy brush deeper into my body. I move the cock ring to my member and push it on, and my mind sores into oblivion. I turn my head to see if he is looking at me, and he is. I loose myself in the passion in his eyes as he stares back at me. For however long we stay like this, I have to make it end. I slip my cock ring off, and white flashes before my eyes, and I come, spreading my seed all over my bedspread.

"Edward," Jacob gasps, and I know he has done the same. He spills beside me, before falling backwards onto the bed.

"Jacob, love. That was amazing. I love you."

"Mhm, love you ..." He whispers, before he closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber. I follow him quickly, and we both rest together in the darkness.

* * *

A.N - **I fixed it, you guys. Sorry about not knowing my toys. But review? Please? I just gave you one steaming hot lemon. The least you can do is tell me how much you liked it ... :D**


End file.
